Casarse con otra
by Cami Sky
Summary: Un matrimonio siempre es un evento feliz... excepto para Hinata Hyuga. Porque el día en que el amor de su vida se casó, a ella se le rompió el corazón. Hinata POV.


¡Hola todo el mundo!

¡Cami Sky reportándose!

Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que no publico nada... y debo pedirles disculpas por eso. Sé que prometí publicar una nueva historia apenas regresara de mis vacaciones (que fueron en Febrero) que hubieron una serie de acontecimientos que me lo impidieron.

Primero fue que, durante mis vacaciones, me peleé muy fuertemente con una amiga. Me duele mucho decir que ya no somos amigas, sobretodo porque el motivo de la pelea fue el intentar protegerla de que metiera la pata. En fin; me ha retirado la palabra y, a pesar de que frecuentamos el mismo círculo y tenemos muchos amigos en común, solo me dedica un frío "buenos días" cuando nos cruzamos.

Supongo que así aprendes quienes son tus verdaderos amigos.

Segundo fue que he cambiado de trabajo. Hace unos meses encontré un trabajo mucho mejor remunerado y con un mejor horario del que tenía, así que no lo dudé y postulé. Lo bueno es que me aceptaron y ahora estoy mucho, mucho más feliz en mi entorno laboral.

En cierta forma, esta historia es como una catarsis. La escribí hace un tiempo, siempre de madrugada, y le tengo muchísimo cariño.

Por eso quiero dedicarsela a esa amiga que ya no me habla. Estoy plenamente segura de que ella ni siquiera sabe que existe esta página; pero así y todo se la quiero dedicar. Porque, a pesar de que ella ya apenas solo me saluda, yo la sigo considerando una buena amiga.

M.B.L. te sigo queriendo mucho y extraño conversar contigo. Espero que alguna vez volvamos a ser tan amigas como antes.

Por cierto, la inspiración para esta historia me vino un día que pasaba por una iglesia y vi a una pareja casándose. No tiene nada que ver con la vida real.

Ahora, tengo otra cosa que se sale un poquito de esta historia pero que, definitivamente tengo que aclarar. En mi última historia "El Monje Enamorado" recibí un review que no me gustó naditas. Y como el que lo dejó no fue un usuario registrado de la página, entonces me veo en la necesidad de mandarle un mensaje a dicha persona. Me auto-dejé un review en dicho fi; pero, por si acaso, prefiero ponerlo aquí también.

_Querida mademoiselle M:_

_Si dejaste un review en el ultimo capitulo de la historia, debo suponer que te tomaste la molestia de leer uno y cada uno de los capitulo anteriores. Eso incluye, obviamente, leer todas las notas de autor._

_Como estoy segura, habras leido desde el primer capitulo, en ningun momento me adjudique esta historia ni sus personajes ni nada. Deje muy claro desde el principio (aunque obviamente, claro para todos aquellas personas que si se tomaron las molestias de leer la nota de autor) que nada me pertenecia, que todo era obra ajena y lo que yo realizaba era una "fanfictionalizacion" de la obra original._

_Dices que tengo el "descaro" de pedir comentarios... como mencione en la primera nota de autor, lo que yo estaba realizando era, aparte de la "fanfictionalizacion", una traduccion personal; dado que yo dispongo del libro en ingles. Cuando pedia opiniones sobre "mi trabajo", lo hacia (de nuevo, obviamente para aquellos que leian las notas de autor) acerca del proceso de traducción y fanfictionalización._

_Bien dices que cuando uno entra en fanfiction tiene la obligacion de leer los terminos y condiciones y puedo asegurarte que las lei todas del principio al final. Y fue, precisamente por haberlas leido todas, que me anime a fanfictionalizar una obra ajena. Dentro de esta misma pagina, has de encontrar a cientos (si es que no son miles) de historias que utilizan un libro original de otra perona y la fanfictionalizan con sus personajes preferidos. Eso esta permitido siempre y cuando le adjudiques al autor su obra original. Como bien pudiste notar en las notas del ultimo capitulo, deje muy claro quien era el autor de esta novela._

_Asi que, deberas disculparme si es que no me afecta tu comentario. Por el contrario, lo tomo como de una persona que no dedico el tiempo suficiente a leer cada linea de esta publicacion y que manda mensajes sin documentarse primero. Cuando quieras hacer una acusacion, te aconsejo que revises detalladamente cada capitulo en busca de alguna frase donde me este "adjudicando" totalmente el escrito original._

_Saludos cordiales_

Listo, ya me deshice de este engorroso trámite. ¿Por qué las personas acusan sin leer los comentarios de autor?

Me dejo de palabrerías. Prefiero dejarlos con la historia.

Y, por si quedan dudas, es completamente de mi autoría.

**Casarse con otra**

Hinata Hyuga cerró los ojos y suspiró. Olfateó a su alrededor y sus desarrollados sentidos ninja se llenaron con una delicada fragancia a flores.

Flores de cerezo si quería ser específica.

¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo allí sentada? ¿Por qué no fingió alguna enfermedad que le permitiera quedarse en casa? ¿Por qué no se rompió una pierna durante el entrenamiento con Kiba el día anterior? ¿Por qué no le solicitó al Hokage que la enviara a alguna misión que demorase meses… o años? Por dos sencillas razones. La primera era que por ser la heredera de los Hyuga no podía permanecer tanto tiempo alejada de su clan y de las responsabilidades que tenía como siguiente cabeza de la familia… eso descartaba la idea de pedir una misión que la alejara por mucho tiempo de Konoha. Y la segunda era porque simplemente Tsunade-sama ya no era Hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja.

La Godaime había dejado el puesto hacia algunos meses.

Y el Rokudaime se hubiera negado rotundamente a darle alguna misión que la mantuviera lejos de la aldea ese día en específico.

Por eso no había pedido ninguna misión.

Por eso estaba allí sentada...

Sufriendo.

Abrió los ojos y recorrió todo el recinto lentamente con la mirada. El lugar estaba rebosante de flores, de cintas prolijamente anudadas, de personas vestidas de gala y de una felicidad que casi podía tocar con sus manos.

Incluso los perros del clan Inuzuka estaban presentes, vistiendo finas corbatas y hermosos lazos.

¿Dónde estaba?

En una iglesia, en medio de una ceremonia de boda.

Una boda que para ella tenía el sabor de un funeral.

Cuando recibió la invitación no supo si debía alegrarse o ponerse a llorar. Por un lado, un matrimonio siempre era un evento feliz que reunía a todos los habitantes de Konoha en la celebración del amor. Y por otro lado estaban los novios.

Sakura Haruno, una amiga de la infancia a quien quería y respetaba mucho…

… y Naruto Uzumaki, el hombre del cual había estado enamorada toda su vida.

Durante una milésima de segundo consideró seriamente la opción de no asistir al enlace para poder encerrarse ese día en su habitación a llorar por el amor que se le escapaba de las manos… pero sus planes se fueron al agua cuando, segundos después de entregarle la invitación, la pelirosa le pidió que fuera parte de su comitiva de damas de honor.

"Dama de horror" como se autodenominaba.

La peliazul apretó con una pizca más de fuerza el pequeño ramo de rosas y fresias que sostenía en sus manos. Venir había sido una muy, muy mala idea. Lo único que estaba consiguiendo era que su ya destrozado corazón se rompiera en pedazos aún más pequeños y que le dolieran las mejillas de tanto mantener una sonrisa que no sentía ni pizca.

En el fondo de su corazón lo había sabido siempre. Se lo decían sus huesos. La total adoración con la que el rubio miraba a la ojiverde la había carcomido de celos desde que iban a la academia de shinobis. O si, la dulce Hinata Hyuga también sufría del terrible mal de los celos. La entrega con que la defendía de cualquier peligro, la pasión que ponía cuando realizaba cualquier cosa que la pelirosa le hubiera pedido… sabía que era una lucha que tenía perdida incluso antes de que empezara, pero no había perdido las esperanzas de que el ojiazul algún día empezara a verla como algo más que una amiga o una miembro ocasional de equipo para las misiones.

Ahora sus esperanzas se iban directo a la basura.

¿Por qué había accedido a ser una de las damas? Sabía que eso solo le traería mucho más sufrimiento del que ya tenía. ¿Por qué lacerar más sus heridas?

Porque era una masoquista, por eso.

Las damas de honor habían ingresado en fila de a una, antes que la novia, con ella encabezando la comitiva. Caminar lentamente hacia el altar, con un Naruto vestido de etiqueta esperando ansioso, había sido chocante. Por eso permitió que su imaginación volara. Durante unos poco minutos se permitió a si misma imaginarse que era ella, y no Sakura, la novia que iba a casarse ese día. Durante unos pocos minutos se permitió sonreír de verdad, con una alegría que brotaba desde el fondo de su corazón. Durante unos poco minutos se permitió brillar.

Durante uno pocos minutos, Hinata Hyuga fue la novia.

Salió de esa ensoñación cuando le tocó ocupar su lugar frente al altar, siendo levemente empujada por Ino.

Los pocos minutos que se permitió a si misma soñar despierta le costaron muy caro cuando, volviendo la cabeza para mirar a los invitados, vio entrar a una deslumbrante Sakura, enfundada en un magnífico vestido blanco, escoltada por un muy elegante y orgulloso Kakashi-sensei.

Venir había sido una muy mala idea.

Hinata suspiró para sus adentros. Estar en ese matrimonio, con una sonrisa permanente en el rostro, estaba siendo muy duro de sobrellevar para su pobre corazón. ¿Por qué no se negó? Pudo haberse inventado cualquier cosa en el momento en que le entregaron la invitación. Fingir tener una reunión ya pactada con los ancianos de su clan. Utilizar el entrenamiento de Hanabi como excusa. Incluso pudo decir que iba a tener una cita ese mismo día. Pero no. No pudo decir nada de eso. Solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, como una autómata, cuando le preguntaron si asistiría.

La peliazul se maldijo mentalmente.

Ya se estaba acercando, muy peligrosamente, "ese" momento. El momento que cambiaría su vida para siempre. El momento que más había deseado cuando todavía mantenía la esperanza. El momento que más había odiado desde que le entregaron la invitación.

El momento de los "Si, acepto".

En cuanto fueran pronunciadas dichas palabras, su alma se rompería en fragmentos imposibles de reparar.

Posó sus ojos plateados en la imponente figura del Rokudaime Hokage. Se fijó en la suave piel canela tostada por el sol, en los anchos hombros, las largas piernas firmemente torneadas, lo estrecho de la cintura, los marcados músculos debajo de su traje, el dorado cabello reluciente, los profundos ojos azules que parecían brillar y en la arrebatadora y radiante sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

Naruto Uzumaki ya no era, en lo más mínimo, el niño pequeño y esmirriado de la academia.

La aprendiz de Tsunade-sama se había sacado la lotería.

No era justo.

¿Por qué Kami-sama la odiaba tanto? ¿Por qué la hacía sufrir así? ¿Había sido tan mala persona que Kami-sama debía torturarla de esa forma? Los músculos de sus piernas, perfectamente ocultas por el vestido, se tensaron dolorosamente cuando Naruto empezó a recitar unos votos de matrimonio que él mismo había escrito. Unos votos que, en algún momento, deseó fueran dirigidos a ella. Unos votos que ponían en palabras todo el amor que el rubio le profesaba a la kunoichi en jefe del hospital general. Unos votos que la estaban haciendo sufrir.

El momento se acercaba a pasos agigantados.

Sus ojos vagaron lentamente por las filas de invitados hasta que se posaron en los ojos de su sensei. Kurenai-sensei estaba enfundada en un precioso vestido azul oscuro y sostenía al pequeño Asuma, con una chaqueta y corbata a su medida, en brazos. La sonrisa en su rostro demostraba que compartía la alegría del resto de la población por el matrimonio de dos de los ninjas más apreciados de la aldea. Pero sus ojos rojizos, en lugar de mirar al hombre que estaba proclamando su amor frente a todos, la observaban a ella detenidamente. Analizándola.

Kurenai-sensei la conocía mejor que nadie. Quizá la conocía mejor de lo que ella misma se conocía. Por eso estaba plenamente segura de que la mujer conocía los sentimientos que tenía por el rubio.

Estaba plenamente segura de que Kurenai-sensei sabía que esos momentos la heredera Hyuga estaba sufriendo.

Y la mirada de pena que le daba su sensei no hacía más que confirmárselo.

Mientras Sakura recitaba sus propios votos, un nudo se instaló en la boca de su estómago.

Ya no podía más.

Escuchar las declaraciones de amor tan apasionadas y sinceras que habían pronunciado los dos había superado sus límites.

-Los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Listo. Ya era oficial. Ahora ella era total y absolutamente desdichada. Se levantó de su asiento, semi aturdida, junto a todos los demás invitados y esbozó la mejor sonrisa que pudo. Aplaudió mientras fingía una alegría que no sentía y siguió como una autómata al tumulto de gente que salía del lugar detrás de los novios.

Los vio darse un apasionado beso en la puerta y salir riendo, tomados de la mano bajo una lluvia de pétalos de flores y granos de arroz.

No escuchaba las risas de los invitados, que se preparaban para dirigirse al lugar de la recepción. No escuchaba los sollozos de Tsunade, que estaba muy orgullosa en su papel de madre sustituta para el novio y había llorado toda la ceremonia. No escuchaba los comentarios picantes de Ino, que decía que pronto el pequeño Asuma tendría un compañero de juegos. No escuchaba a Gai-sensei y Rock Lee proclamando que la llama de la juventud de los Uzumaki ese día era incontrolable. No escuchaba el típico "problemático" que Shikamaru decía cada vez que su querida novia Ino empezaba a hablar de la noche de bodas de la pareja de recién casados. No escuchaba a Kakashi-sensei que, como mentor de los jóvenes, proclamaba que no podía estar más orgulloso de ellos. No escuchaba a Tenten comentar con Shizune lo hermosa que había sido la ceremonia.

Lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido de su corazón quebrándose.

¡Cuánto envidiaba a Sakura!

La pelirosa había obtenido lo que ella siempre había deseado: el corazón del rubio ninja más impredecible de Konoha.

Ahora, Naruto Uzumaki estaba totalmente prohibido. Sus sueños habían sido destrozados. Ya no le quedaba nada. Naruto estaba fuera de su alcance. Ahora, el rubio le pertenecía a Sakura… a Sakura Uzumaki.

Y no quedaba nada para Hinata Hyuga.

* * *

¿Que les ha parecido?

Espero que les haya gustado. Esta vez intenté un estilo diferente; utilizando el Point Of View (POV) de Hinata intenté transmitir todo lo que ella pudo sentir.

Me dió un poquito de pena utilizar a Hinata de esta manera, pero al momento de leer el resultado final me di cuenta de que no había otro personaje posible para ese papel.

¡No saben lo bien que se siente volver a publicar algo!

Muchos besitos a todo el mundo, nos estamos viendo en mi siguiente proyecto.

¡Besitos!

Cami Sky

_mami de CrOnIcAs DeL hUrAcAn_


End file.
